Sonic Holidays: Corrida a la rivais
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Dia do Amigo, e dessa vez quem organiza a "diversão" são os Babylon Rougues que, não admitindo sua última derrota, promovem uma competição de extreme gears em Station Square! Muitas risadas comprometem a vitória de todos, mas afinal, quem será o vencedor?


8 de março, esconderijo dos Babylon Rougues

- Hum! Esse povo não tem m ais o que inventar para preencher espaço!

Wave, sentada num caixote perto das pranchas, lia um folheto. Enquanto Jet estava frente à janela observando a paisagem com os braços cruzados, Storm brincava com um dado, jogando-o de uma mão para a outra. E ele ainda dizia que aquilo tinha um objetivo... "Talvez desenvolver ainda mais a burrice", era a resposta de muitos.

- Do que está falando Wave? – Jet indaga.

- "Não perca a oportunidade de comemorar o dia do amigo, amanhã! Invente qualquer coisa para fazerem juntos..." e blá blá blá blá! – ela amaça o papel, jogando-o longe. – É não ter mais o que inventar mesmo!

- Hum? – Jet olha para o papel, e uma idéia começava a surgir em sua mente, fruto de um malicioso sorriso nos lábios da águia. – Pois então iremos comemorá-lo, Wave.

- Hã? – "Ele deve estar louco!"

- É isso aí! Faremos uma competição de Extreme Gears!

- E o que isso tem haver com 9 de março?

- Tudo! – a águia se vira agitada, abrindo os braços. – No lugar de "amigo", o tema seria "inimigo"!

- Hã... E daí?

- E daí que venceríamos os fracotes do Sonic Team de uma vez por todas! Seria como uma revanche, por mais que não soubessem diso!

- Se são tão fracos por que é que ainda não os vencemos?

- É melhor você calar a boca Storm. – Wave estava inconformada com a ação de ambos, mas Jet nem a nota, continuando a falar.

- O que acham?

- Se eu puder bater neles...

- Acho que dá pro gasto! – a andorinha se levantava, espreguiçando todo o corpo. – Afinal, estou mesmo precisando de uma competição.

- Ótimo! – Jet fechava o punho, contente. – Então vamos logo falar com o povo louco da presidência!

9 de março, Station Square

Várias pistas já haviam sido organizadas, sendo atrativo para uma arquibancada já cheia. Seres de um mundo distinto a esse esperavam ansiosos por um anúncio, o qual a formosa repórter Scarlet Garcia já começava.

- Aqui é Scarlet Garcia, trazendo mais notícias da Competição de Extreme Gears, organizada pelo presidente com colaboração dos Babylon Rougues!

- Colaboração? – Jet, que também estava na arquibancada e tinha que olhar para cima, não se conformava. – Se nós apenas colaboramos o que é que aquele gordo fez, eim?

- Shuii! – Wave faz um gesto para que lê fique em silêncio.

- Como se sabe, a competição se dará em oito complexas pistas, sendo estas:

1: Floresta Pacífica;

2: Rio Tormento;

3: Deserto das Pedras;

4: Ruínas a Desmoronar;

5: Galáxia Terrestre;

6: Parque Assombrado;

7: Mar de Lava;

8: Furacão dos Confusos.

Cada dupla de rivais irá correr em apenas uma dessas pistas, sendo que o sinal de largada será dado para todos ao mesmo tempo. As regras não são muitas: provocar ferimentos graves uns aos outros e trapacear não é justo. De resto, tudo vale, e o objetivo será sempre... VENCER!!!

- Huh! – Wave cruzava os braços, fechando os olhos. – Sonic Team mal sabe que irá perder de lavada!

Cinco minutos depois...

- A primeira dupla é... – Scarlet tira um papel de um envelope, lendo-o logo em seguida. – Sonic The Hedgehog X Jet The Hawk, na pista número 2!

Ambos se entreolham, desprezando um ao outro.

- Storm The Albatross X Knuckles The Echidna, na pista número 7!

- Se prepara pra apanhar folgado!

- E você pra ser despenado!

- Wave The Swallow X Amy Rose, na pista número 5!

- Huh! Não sabia que ouriças de madame tinham coragem para participarem de algo tão sério, o que elas certamente não são!

- Pois você vai ver o que é coragem quando sair correndo de susto!

- Por você ser rosa demais?

- Argh! Agora você vai ver!

Amy impunha seu martelo, mas Cream a impede de qualquer loucura que resultaria em um escândalo.

- Shadow The Hedgehog X Silver Hedgehog, na pista número 6!

- Huh!

- Que foi? Não vai dizer nada é? – Silver, para o estranhamento de todos, parecia estar a fim de brigar. – Está com medo do meu branco triunfante apagar o seu preto borrado, não é?

- Não sou eu o ouriço abaçanado.

- Como é que é?!

Silver partiria para cima do ouriço se não fosse um tapa dado por uma certa gata.

- Cale a boca! Quero conseguir ouvir o meu nome!

- Rouge The Bat X Blaze The Cat, na pista número 3!

- Huh! Você vai se sentir arranhada quando perceber que perdeu!

- Eu, perder? É você que não irá vencer, pois lhe farei de gato e sapato!

- Miles Tails Prower X Charmy The Bee, na pista número 8!

O raposo tinha o rosto colado no da abelha.

- Vou lhe mostrar o que é voar de verdade nanico!

- E eu lhe mostrarei o que é ter asas de verdade, caudas fachutas!

- Vector The Crocodille X Espio The Chameleon, na pista número 4!

- Que engraçado... – Wave olhava para eles, sem entender o que se passava. – Aqueles dois não eram amigos?

- Quando EU vencer você verá quem é o verdadeiro espião aqui[Espio

- Verdadeiro espião? Pois vê se se enxerga! Enquanto você ainda está lutando por esse título eu já o tenho!

- Vai saber! – foi a resposta da águia.

- Cosmo X Cream The Rabitt, na pista número 1!

- Cosmo? – todos ali presentes, exceto Tails, estranham a afirmação da repórter, tentando encontrar a garota. Mas ela não estava lá...

- Ora, finalmente lhe encontrei Cosmo.

Vanilla, que fora procurar a garota, a via tristonha observando a paisagem.

- Estavam me procurando?

- Sim. Soubemos que você irá participar da competição de Extreme Gears.

- Ah é, irei sim. – ela suspira, abaixando os ombros ainda mais.

- O que foi? – a coelha se aproximava. – Não gostou da idéia?

- Não, gostei sim, e muito. O problema é que... Anf!

- Ora Cosmo, qual o problema afinal?

- É a Cream, ou melhor, o Tails.

- O Tails? Mas por quê?

- É que... Anf! O vi dando um presente de aniversário pra Cream hoje...

- Ficou encabulada por não dar um também?

- Não, é que... – ela começa a chorar. – Ele não me deu nada no meu aniversário!

- Oh, tadinha! Mas... Bem Cosmo, ele certamente tem uma boa razão pra isso. Você já perguntou a ele?

- Perguntar a ele?! – além de chorar a garota também começava a ficar nervosa, assustando Vanilla.

- E por que não?

- Ora Vanilla tenho tantas razões! Por mais que não queira explicá-las...

- Afinal Cosmo, que dia é seu aniversário?

- Hã? – a garota levanta a cabeça, enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Eu não sei qual é o dia do seu aniversário, o que quer dizer que também não lhe dei nada...

Ela começa a sorrir como quem havia descoberto algo.

- Então é por isso...

- O quê?

- Ah, obrigada Vanilla! Obrigada!

Cosmo sai saltitante, deixando a coelha interrogativa.

- Então é por isso. – Cosmo falava consigo mesma, ainda feliz e já distante da coelha. – Ele não sabe o dia do meu aniversário!

De repente ela pára. A preocupação recomeçava. Na sua cabeça de que saber do aniversário da pequena e ingênua coelha Cream e não do dela era razão para um enorme ciúme tomar conta da garota. Com o ciúme vinha a raiva, com a raiva acabava-se a até então feliz Cosmo. Sem felicidade a garota sentia vontade de gritar, aproximando suas duas mãos, raivosa.

- CREEEEEEEEEEAM!!!

- 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ZERO!!!

Era o sinal da largada. Nas oito pistas dezesseis corredores já partiam para uma alucinante carreira, sendo que apenas uma verde e delicada "flor" tinha uma prancha totalmente nova e de estilo florido. Porém, tal presente não a satisfazia. Em seu rosto, com lágrimas só agora secas, uma triste e decepcionada expressão, razão pela qual levava desvantagens na corrida. Sua tristeza ninguém compreendia, talvez nem mesmo ela. Mesmo estando competindo, a coelha á sua gente não conseguia ser assim tão egoísta...

- Ei Cosmo, qual o problema?- ela gritava, estando a uma longa distância da garota. – Sei que pode me alcançar!

Cosmo não responde, apenas continuando na mesma velocidade. Cream, já começando a se preocupar, desiste de correr, esperando Cosmo. Porém, quando esta a alcança apenas continua no mesmo ritmo, de cabeça baixa e sem dar atenção á coelha.

- Ei Cosmo, qual o problema? Não é nada comigo, é?

A garota desiste de ficar calada, endireitando-se na prancha es e virando para Cream.

- Sim! É com você sim, sua... Sua... Sua coelha traidora e... E você é uma vadia!

- Ohh! – ouve-se por parte da platéia.

- O quê?

- è isso mesmo! Você pensa que eu não sei, mas quer roubar o Tails de mim, não é? Mas eu não vou deixar!

- Mas... O que eu fiz pra você achar isso?

- Ora, tudo!

- Cosmo, não é verdade. Eu nunca...

- Não me ache uma tola, sua vagabunda!

- Ohh! – a platéia continuava. – My good! – alguém complementa, brincando.

- Vagabunda? – Cream começava a se irritar, se esquecendo de etiquetas e da presença de sua mãe. – Agora chega! Não lhe fiz nada para você achar isso, sua flor murcha! Se é que dá pra chamar você de flor, matagal!

- Ohh!

- Matagal?! Ora, pois você é uma coelha ignorante que de "creme" doce não tem nada! Só é assim para enganar aos outros, mas a mim não engana!

- Eu não preciso enganar a ninguém para ter a atenção que mereço, ao contrário de você!

- Ohh!

- Argh! Pois pra mim já chega! Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas, e com essacorrida!

- Só falo que você está certa porque tive a idéia primeiro!

Ambas já se posicionavam.

- Quem ganhar a corrida ganha o Tails!

- Não preciso do que você julga seu!

- O que quer dizer que você irá perder!

Cosmo dispara na frente, sendo logo alcançada por Cream.

- Bem, parece que já temos problemas na pista número 1, mas já que foi só um "bate boca" ninguém irá interferir. – Scarlet, a locutora, continuava seu trabalho. – Agora, indo para a pista número 5, parece que Wave disparou na frente após o sinal de largada e não abdica de sua posição! Está em primeiro lugar até agora, enquanto a delicada ouriça Amy Rose continua... Bem, comendo poeira!

- É claro que estou em primeiro lugar, sou a melhor! – Wave se gabava para Amy, estando a poucos metros de distância dela.

- Convencida... – a ouriça resmunga.

- Convencida, eu[tom de cinismo Invejosa!

- Diz isso porque acha que todos são iguais a você, mas está enganada quanto a mim!

- Quanto a isso até posso estar enganada, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza...

- Ah é? E do que uma ave burra como você pode ter certeza?

Wave ri, mostrando não se importar com a ofensa. Sabia que sua bomba seria a maior.

- O porque do tal Sonic não gostar de você.

- Hã? – o coração começa a bater mais forte, a velocidade da prancha a diminuir, e o calor a aumentar. – E o que...

- Seu rosa é tão ofuscante que ele não deve nem agüentar olhar para voce!

- Ah... O que... O que você acha que sabe disso?!

- É só olhar para você! Qualquer um iria saber!

- Argh! Pois saiba que o ofuscante está lhe cegando, isso sim! Mas ao meu Sonic não cega! Sei muito bem o quão grande é o amor dele por mim! – quase que lágrimas rolam pelo rosto da ouriça, que não tinha confiança nas próprias palavras.

- É, você tem razão, não cegou aquele ouriço. Afinal, "o amor é cego"! Huahahaha!!

- Argh, já chega! Já estou cansada de você, sua ave intrometida! Agora você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse!

- Xarope anti Amy, a ouriça frufru!

- Incrível como uma vagabunda como você pode ser romântica a ponto de ter tantos corações desenhados na prancha! – Blaze provocava Rouge, tentando fazer com que esta perdesse a concentração e ficasse para traz. – Mas esses corações mal desenhados certamente não podem cobrir as minhas estilosas rajadas!

- Rajadas? Huh! Isso está mais com cara de arranhados provocados pelas suas unhas mal feitas do pé!

- Hum! Isso é só cobiça pela minha ser a mais bonita!

- Cobiça é o que você sente por eu ser a mais glamurosa, enquanto que você está mais para uma Macabéa mesmo!

- Glamour? Você verá o que é o verdadeiro glamour quando eu vencer a corrida!

- A única coisa que você ode vencer é um concurso de feiúra!

- Argh! É o que veremos!

- E aew botijão? Ainda consegue se equilibrar na prancha é? – Knuckles levava vantagem, assim se vendo capaz de virar para traz e caçoar do atraso do albatroz. – Já pensou no caso de estar perdendo só por isso? Ah, desculpe, você não pensa! Hahaha!

- Ora, penso sim!

- Eu não percebo!

- Penso em comida... – ele cochicha para si mesmo.

- O quê? – Knuckles ainda tinha tom de zoação na voz, aproximando a mão do ouvido. – Acho que não ouvi.

- Penso sim, e é por isso que sou um Babylon Rougue!

- Ah claro, havia me esquecido que foi daí que você tirou sua burrice!

- Argh! Agora você vai ver no que dá mexer comigo!

Storm, raivoso, aumenta a velocidade, batendo sua prancha na areia ao se aproximar do echidna, o qual acaba não podendo mais enxergar devido á areia nos olhos. Storm comemorava, até que ouve um alerta:

- Trapaças são proibidas! Storm The Albatross está des-clas-si-fi-ca-do!

- Hã? Desclassificado? – ele ainda não entendera. – Mas eu tenho classe! Pertenço ao grupo das aves!

Tails, parado devido a problemas com o extreme gear, se atrasava, vendo Charmy passar-lhe a frente.

- É, vejo que suas "caudas" são fachutas mesmo! Hahahaha!

- Anf!

Distraído com o raposo, Charmy não nota que bem á sua frente um furacão se formava como obstáculo na pista, assim sendo engolido por ele e indo voar longe. Enquanto isso, Tails já começava a subir na prancha de novo, gritando ao alto:

- Vejo que quem vai ensinar alguém aqui a voar será você! Hahaha!!

- Argh! Ele vai ver! – Charmy se levantava com muita dificuldade, massageando a cabeça após se sentar no chão. Ele olha para sua prancha logo ao lado. Ele a pega, confiante. – Não irei perder para um canino como ele! Irei vencer esta competição! – ele olha na direção de Tails, subindo em sua prancha. – Ei Tails! Disse que ia lhe mostrar o que era ter asas de verdade, não disse?

- Hã? – Tails olha para traz, quase parando de correr. A abelha fazia algo que ele não estava conseguindo entender. Parecia que queria amarrar os pés na prancha, como um surfista. – Ei Charmy, o que está fazendo?

- Huhuhu... – ele levanta a cabeça, rindo mais alto do que nunca. – Hahahaha!! Hahaha!! Huahahaha!!!

- Ham?

- Hahaha!! Agora você vai ver! – ele aponta na direção de seu adversário. – Lhe mostrarei o quão fortes são minhas asas!!

Ele começa a voar, fazendo um pouco de força para conseguir equilibrar a prancha. Aos poucos ele consegue o que queria, entrando em um tufão e conseguindo seguir em frente com um turbo, o qual serve de atalho para que ele passe a ocupar a primeira posição. Tails estava boquiaberto, mas sabia que aquilo não o impediria de vencer. Ele abre um compartimento em sua prancha, na parte traseira, o qual ativa um motor mais potente que o original. Quando o raposo alcança Charmy, este pára de comemorar, estando agora com uma cara totalmente interrogativa.

- Como...?

- Eu não chamaria isso de saber voar nem surfar. ISSO sim é voar!

Ele aumenta a velocidade, e a força do vento por ela provocada faz com que o plano de Charmy vá por "ventania a baixo". Ele olha para os lados, só então notando estar prestes a cair.

Vector tentava se equilibrar na prancha, é quando uma enorme rocha quase cai em cima dele. Quase, devido à arma lançada por certo ninja. Ele olha para frente, e já ia agradecer ao camaleão, até que percebe que...

- Meu fone! – o fone esquerdo caía, tendo seu fio cortado. Ele deixa de olhar para o estrago, se direcionando a Espio. – VOCÊ CORTOU MEU FONE!! Como se atreve?!

- Hã? O camaleão não entendera a reação do amigo, apenas o achando exagerado demais. "Por que será que eu ainda ajudo esse crocodilo?..."

- É isso mesmo, você cortou meu fone! SABE QUANTO ISSO CUSTOU, HEIN?!

- Não, eu não fui comprar com você.

- Hah! Pois você vai ver! Um fone caro com este... Caro será o preço que você irá pagar!!

Ele aumenta a velocidade, tentando dar o troco, mas quando se dá conta da posição errada na qual estava caba caindo, indo de encontro ao chão e assim batendo a cabeça.

- Ai ai... – Espio assistira tudo, lamentando com a mão sobre a testa.

- Argh... Espio... ajuda...

O crocodilo, "destruído" pela queda, tinha um tic nervoso com a sobrancelha.

- Thsu thsu thsun... [onomatopéia de lamento Será que eu ajudo ele?

- Espiiii... ooooooo...

- Ai, está bem! Eu lhe ajudo!

Espio se aproxima, primeiro pegando a prancha de Vector e depois ele. Assim que Vector consegue ficar em pé na prancha, Espio tenta se distanciar o mais rápido possível, mas é segurado pelo cangote.

- Hahahaha! Enganei-lhe! – Vector o joga para traz, fazendo-o cair no chão. – Ops! Não era para você c...

Ele novamente se desequilibra, dessa vez caindo em cima de Espio. Estavam ambos destruídos pela queda, com tic nervoso na sobrancelha... E não havia ninguém para ajudá-los agora...

- Ei Shadow, acho que já sei porque isso aqui se chama Parque Assombrado!

- Por que você está com medo?

- Não! É porque a assombração é você!

Shadow olha para os lados.

- Ah, agora já entendi...

- ?

- Você deve ter batido em um daqueles espelhos. – Shadow se referia a espelhos que abriam e fechavam, indicando ou não uma armadilha. Às vezes era um atalho, ás vezes não, e em muitas outras era apenas um simples espelho, á qual Shadow se referia.

- Pois você irá bater em algo bem pior... – ele cochicha para si mesmo, não querendo acabar com a "surpresa" dou outro ouriço.

Á frente de Shadow estava um obstáculo — a cara de um palhaço rindo — que, pelo material, causaria muita dor em quem nele batesse. Silver, vitorioso, esperava esse pior para Shadow. Silver estava bem atrás dele, sendo que os movimentos rápidos de Shadow o impedia de progredir. Mas um inesperado Chaos Control faz com que o azarado seja Silver, o qual tem o rosto achatado, deslizando após a batida.

- Hum! Bem feito! – Shadow olhava para traz. Quando olha para frente vê mais um obstáculo. Ele arregala os olhos: dessa vez não havia mais tempo...

- Então somos rivais novamente, não? – Jet estava bem ao lado de Sonic, sendo que nenhum deles levava vantagem.

- Sim, e estamos equiparados.

- Hum! Por pouco tempo. Você realmente não consegue ser melhor que eu!

- Sou o mais veloz!

- Exatamente! Se preocupa tanto com a velocidade que seu senso de direção é péssimo!

- O meu? – ele responde ironicamente.

- Hã?

Jet não se dava conta ainda, mas estava em outra pista, sendo que a distração causada pelo ouriço havia sido muita. Shadow acaba batendo nele, fazendo-o girar.

- Olha por onde anda, águia estúpida!

- Argh! Se esse aí ainda me paga!

Jet retoma a velocidade, voltando á sua pista assim que pode. Quando ele o faz, não vê chão por baixo de sua prancha, caindo cachoeira a baixo. A águia, se achando realmente estúpida, já pensava em como seria vista após aquela falha dupla. Iriam rir dele, comentá-lo, caçoá-lo. Porém, quando cai na água, vê-se vitorioso e com razões para uma risada: ele molhara Sonic por completo, o qual também se complicara na hora de atravessar tal parte da pista.

Contente pela vitória uma certa andorinha não via que abaixo de sua pista estava a de Jet, assim pulando de alegria ao atravessar a linha de chegada, e caindo em cima de...

- Gah! Wave!

- Seu filho duma [restrito! Por que estava embaixo?! Não me viu n... Hã? Chefe?!

- Aiiiiiii...

- Ai, me perdoe mestre! – ela sai de cima dele, e a ação de mabas as aves provocava muitas risadas no ouriço. – Chefe?

Jet já estava quase inconsciente...

- As corridas já acabaram! – Scarlet, após vitória de muitos, voltava a falar. – E temos como vencedores:

Pista n° 1: Cosmo;

n°2: parece que tivemos um empate nesta pista, entre Jet The Hawk e Sonic The Hedgehog!

- Pense positivo chefe... – Wave, manca pelos estragos que causara, curava Jet, que reclamava por não ter vencido Sonic. – Pelo menos não perdemos a revanche.

- Pista nº 3: Rouge The Bat!

nº 4: Espio The Chameleon!

nº 5: Wave The Swallon!

- Ehhh!!! – ele levanta o braço bruscamente, comemorando, ato que provoca dor no de Jet, o qual ela estava segurando e acaba por levantar também.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

- Ops!

- Pista nº 6: Shadow The Hedgehog!

nº 7: Knuckles The Echidna (por desclassificação de Storm The Albatross)!

e... a nº8: Miles "Tails" Prower!

Todos os vencedores comemoravam, exceto Wave (devido aos curativos que tinha que fazer em Jet) e Knuckles (que há esta hora estava sendo curado no hospital). Mas todos param, para ouvir a repórter novamente.

- Porém, há ainda algo de surpreendente que não lhes foi dito.

- Hã? – estranham todos, até mesmo os que não haviam participado da competição.

- Haverá apenas UM vencedor, e este é... – ela retoma a procurar por entre os papéis. – Dr. Ivo "Eggamn" Robotnick!...?

- O quê?!

- "Por este não competir, assim não criando rivalidades em 9 de março, o Dia do A-MI-GO"? – nem mesmo Scarlet entendera o que lia no papel, enquanto Eggman apenas comemorava com Bokkunl Bocoe e Decoe, segurando seu prêmio orgulhoso. Teria sido tudo armação dele?

- Ei, mas isso é uma injustiça!

- É, ele nem participou!

- Fomos nós a suar a camisa!

- Reivindicação!

- É, isso aí!

- Reivindicação!!! – os corredores começam a gritar. Todos eles agitavam as mãos para cima, em protesto.

Uma multidão começa a se formar frente ao gabinete dos organizadores, sendo esta liderada por Wave.

- Ei pessoal! Querem que sejamos amigos, não querem? Então "a união faz a força!, e fará em amplos sentidos! Troco neles!

Todos concordam, partindo violentamente para cima deles. E a amizade nesse Dia do Amigo talvez só tenha sido provocada pela rivalidade que todos tinham...

FIM


End file.
